They Think It's All Over, It is now
by mydoctortennant
Summary: When the hurly burly's done and the battle is lost and won. Set Post s5, written before 5x06 aired. Jess/Becker, Connor/Abby, Emily/Matt.


**I'm currently hosting a Jess/Becker drabble tag on my writing Journal on Livejournal called "Just Kiss Her Already!" You can find it here: http:/ hurricanepixie. livejournal. (excluding spaces!)**

**SPOILERS FOR SERIES FIVE!  
><strong>

It was all over.

They'd won.

Jess allowed herself, for the first time in days to smile. It was over. They'd done it. _She'd _done it. Philip was beaten, the future was saved. They'd saved Planet Earth from destruction, ; saved the human race from dying.

Her smile soon disappeared; they had nearly lost so much. They i_had_/i lost so much. They were lucky that Matt, Abby and Connor had managed to find their way back. When she'd initially heard the news of Connor's disappearance both her and Lester had stopped. Only for a moment, to really think about what they were doing. They couldn't lose him again. When they had insisted on going through the anomaly there was no stopping them. Abby too persistent to save her boyfriend; Matt too persistent on saving the planet. Without a word more they went, ; they had to save the day.

Jess turned back to her screens, still no sign of Becker. Not since he'd been lost from their signal the afternoon before. She feared the worst. "Where are you, Becker?"

"Beta Unit coming in, requesting medical attention on three officers," crackled a voice over the radio.

"Beta Unit, this is Jess, medical is ready for you. Go straight there."

"Jess," a faint voice called over the radio. She swallowed, words escaping her. "Jess?"

"Becker?" she breathed, "You're okay?" she said, finding her voice.

"Bit worse for wear. They got Simmons," he coughed, "The anomaly is gone."

"It's okay, we did it," she confirmed, her voice shaking, all the emotion of the last few days, "We did it."

"Good." he paused. Jess didn't know what more to say, "You're okay? You and Lester."

"Safe and sound."

"India Unit reporting."

"Get back safely, Becker," she commanded, "Jess speaking," Becker's reply was lost in the sea of voices, "Report to medical on your return. Any uninjured personnel need to be checked. All medics should be priority, once cleared they need to start helping others."

"We are five minutes out."

x

The SUV rocketed down the ramp into the basement of the ARC, parking up roughly in the nearest available space to the entrance. Matt pulled on the handbrake, looking over to Emily, she smiled at him, grateful to finally be back safely. Matt checked over into the back seat,; the team's longest-standing members were firmly asleep. Connor had his arm around Abby's shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Feels mean to wake them," Emily said following the leader's gaze.

The couple started shifting, the stillness of the car odd to their slumbering bodies. Connor pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked a few times before he looked up properly and yawned, "Abby," he said into her hair, "We're back."

She gently shook her head, pretending she was still asleep. The small smirk on her face betrayed her. Connor kissed the top of her head twice in quick succession, rubbing her arm gently, "Come on. The sooner we get out the sooner we can go home to bed."

"Now you're talking."

"You never know, Lester might want to thank us first," he said hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Connor," Matt said with a small smile. The scientist laughed, "Time to see the damage."

x

The four of them appeared from the lift straight into the main hub. Jess was still stationed at her desk giving instructions to the remaining teams out in the field. She peered over her shoulder on hearing the lift sound and grinned, the corners of her mouth stretching from ear to ear.

"You're back," she leapt from her seat and ran for them, wrapping her arms firmly around both of her housemates, "I'm so happy to see you. I thought-"

"Don't worry, we're made of stronger stuff than rips in time," Abby said, gently squeezing her back. She could feel Jess's breath shake as she laughed into her neck.

"About time you showed your faces," the team turned to see Lester standing in his office doorway. He gently nodded his head towards them, his face unreadable as always, "Nice work team. Don't think about asking for holiday," he turned on his heel and disappeared back into his office.

"I told you he'd thank us," Connor said proudly, "Or, well, close enough."

"Jess!"

"I'd better," she pointed in the direction of the voice and trotted off towards Lester's office, she closed closing the door tightly behind her.

"What do you think he wants?" Connor asked, but nobody answered.

The lift doors opened behind them, each of them turned to see who it was, knowing a lot of the ARC staff had been injured in the fight.

"Alright mate?" the northerner asked with a smile.

"Never better," the soldier slumped down into one of the closer chairs. He started pulling at the Velcro straps on his body protector. He discarded the black guard on the floor, rolling his shoulders. He stood again, lifting the body protector from the metal grating, ready to take it back to the armoury. As he turned around he felt a weight throw itself against him. He took a sharp step back to balance himself, dropping the black garment to the floor. It only took him a second to register that the figure hugging him was none other than the hub of the whole operation and return the hug, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"I thought you were dead," she said into his shirt, revelling at the feeling of his hard chest beneath her head. Becker scanned the room,room; Abby and Connor were pointedly finding a spot on the ceiling on the other side of the room particularly interesting whilst Matt and Emily had wondered off in the direction of the labs.

"Takes more than a few dinosaurs, dangerous gases and crazed scientists to kill me," he retorted. Jess pulled back from him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, both of them suddenly unknowing of where to look or what to do, their hands still lingering at the other's sides.

"You did a good job today, Jess,; more than good."

"Oh just kiss her already. I don't pay you to stand their making googly eyes at each other. That's what he's for," Lester said, indicating to Connor who was embarrassedly looking at the floor, a blush creeping over his cheeks, "Now please get on with it so she can return to her work." Becker looked back down at the young woman in front of him and noted the red of her cheeks, her expression very much mirroring Connor's, "Sooner rather than later, preferably."

Their boss disappeared back into his office once again.

Jess cleared her throat and dropped her hands back to her own sides, straightening her dress, flattening the creases, refusing to meet the soldiers eyes, "Jess," he said softly but she didn't look up, "Jessica," the use of her full name made her look up at him through her fringe. The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smirk.

"Christ, if he moved any slower he'd be going backwards," Connor exclaimed only to have Abby hit him in the stomach, "Even I was quicker than that."

"No, you weren't, Connor, shut up," his girlfriend replied, quickly taking a hold of the front of his shirt and dragging him towards the lifts, "We'll see you at home."

"But the walls in the flat are really thin, so don't try anything funny," Becker raised an unimpressed brow at him.

"Just sayin'."

The lift doors closed with Abby mouthing an apology to them.

"I should get back to work," Jess flustered, turning back towards her desk and quickly taking a few steps away from him. But his soldier reflexes were far superior to hers and he closed his fingers around her wrist quickly, stepping in front of her quicker than she would say 'incursion'. "Becker-" she never managed to finish her negative reasoning with his lips closed in on her own. It was only a quick kiss, barely anything really, yet it still left her feeling like she was flying high, the butterflies in her stomach exploded into flight, fighting up her throat making her heart miss a beat, "I-"

He stopped her again in much the same way, "You were brilliant today."

"Not as brilliant as you or Abby or Connor or-"

"Better." She could feel her cheeks burning up, hotter than before, "You need a rest."

"I need to finish up here. Units are still coming back. They-"

"Know the protocol, Jess. Go home," she moved her hand across his abdomen to pull away from him and , he winced, his body protector not quite managing its job against the enraged dinosaur with the overly large, lethally sharp claws.

"You need checking out, you should go to medical."

"I'm fine," She jabbed him hard in the same place and he near-yelped in agony. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay. I'll go. When I get back you'd best be gone."

"I won't leave without you," she said quietly. He smiled, gently he hooked her loose hair behind her ears and cupped her jaw.

Lester came out of his office half a minute later with his jacket thrown over his arm and his Jaguar keys in his hand, "Jess," he started before registering what was happening before him, "Right," she waved his him off sharply before her fingers ended up at the nape of the protector's neck, "I'll be going then."

x

Lying on the sofa in their shared apartment, Abby relaxed against Connor's chest, thinking over the last few days. They had been the toughest yet, a real test or of wit, skill and trust. It made her realise just how much she could put on her relationship with Connor without it falling apart. With aAll that had happened and they had just come out of it stronger than before. It might have taken three long years at home and a year in the cretaceous for them to get there but there was no looking back now. They were stronger than anything they had thrown at themthat had been thrown at them.

"I don't think she's coming back tonight, you know."

Abby held back her comment regarding his word choice and nodded slightly, "Why do I feel like we're her parents waiting for her to come back from a first date?"

"Because she's twenty and pretty much does seem like a child sometimes?" Connor said, "She'll be fine. Come on, let's go to bed," Abby hummed her agreement, leaning on his chest as she pushed up, kissing him firmly on the lips, "I love you, Abby."

"I love you too." He pushed up and kissed her. "I've missed you. I'm glad you came back to me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be s-"

She silenced him with a kiss, "It's over. Philip's gone. It doesn't matter anymore. We stopped it. Let's go to bed."

x

Lester returned home to his family. His wife started animatedly telling him all about the news, ; the dinosaurs in the cities, the mammoth on the motorway. He cynically laughed her off and reeled off their cover story. He realised things would never be the same again and wished that he could tell her all about the work that he over-saw.

He was proud of his team. Not that he would ever tell them, they were all big headed enough in his opinion. Only Jess actually needed to hear the words.

"Dad! Did you see?" his eldest daughter started, telling him her version of events. Ranging from the killer T-Rex to the really cute rodent like creatures that had bumbled into her exam revision class.

How was he going to explain that one away?

x

Jess pulled her coat from her locker, bringing it with her to right the rain that had faced them on their journey that morning. The door opened to her right and she saw a couple of soldiers enter, both acknowledging her. She knew that they had suffered a sufficient blow in numbers, but they were lucky to have survived with the number they had. She was grateful for it.

She headed out, her bag strap over her shoulder as she walked towards the hospital wing.

When she arrived Becker was sitting on a bed furthest from the door. She granted herself entry and headed towards him, "Have they seen you yet?" she asked, sitting down on the chair beside him.

"They're backed up," which they had both expected, "I'd offer to go to a public hospital but I don't think I can explain this without arousing suspicion about our cover story."

"I'll wait with you, if you want?" she asked in a small voice.

"Only if you want to, don't stay on my account."

"Don't be silly."

The soldier reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "You're making a big deal of a scratch."

"It got through your body protector,protector; it's more than a scratch."

"There i's no use arguing with you, is there?"

"No, ; you wi'll stay here until the medics say you can go."

x

Tucked up in bed the team's original members slept soundly.

Sat to dinner, their boss filled his family in on the day that he had had, boring, he said, and full of paper work.

Playing a game of Monopoly, the team's leader and the lady from the past battled it out in a brutal match, each ready to bankrupt the other.

The soldier and the heart of the operation sat under the neon lights and talked the night away.

All of them were ready for the fight that was coming their way, whatever it was and whenever it came.


End file.
